Yakasa
by Ellis McDohl
Summary: Dr. Light is alive and well in the Year 21XX and now he thinks of why he named Rockman X "Yakasa" and from whom did it com from.


"Yakasa"   
by: Ellis McDohl   
first entry: October 21, 2001 (4:07 pm)   
last entry: October 21, 2001 (4:46 pm)   
disclaimer: They're not mine! They belong to Capcom!   
  
Author's notes:   
Hello. If I remember correctly, "Yakasa" is X's name, right? I'm not quite sure if I got it right though. Anyway, this is Dr. Light, alive and well during 21XX. But here Roll, Blues and Rush are gone. Dr. Light may or may not have any relatives. But here in this fic, he has a nephew... Well, used to.   
Excuse me, I'm sorry for explaining too much. If you'd like to flame me, go ahead just please go easy.   
Other than that, please enjoy.   
Ellis McDohl   
************************************************   
"Yakasa"   
by Ellis McDohl   
  
Dr. Light stood underneath the comforting shade of a tree not so far from the Hunter's base where he was staying at the present. The sky was still slightly dark and the stars could be seen along with the moon. The breezes were cool as they gently brushed past him, like a child's playful hand, not letting his hands go.   
  
Ah, a child. He never really thought a war would break out. If it hadn't he wouldn't have made Rockman into a fighting machine. He would've been happier just being his son. It would've made life more simple.   
  
He had always wanted a child, he loved children. He loved the way their laughter sounded. It kept him from being lonely. He'd love to be a father. But, unfortunately, he was too caught up with his work to adopt a child.   
  
Perhaps that's the reason why he made Rockman. Or perhaps Yakasa would've been a more appropriate name for him since he's turned into Rockman X.   
  
Yakasa... He thought. The name brings back so many memories.   
  
The wind made the tree's branches dance and sway, enough for some of the leaves and the flowers be blown along with it. Memories came back as he saw a small blue flower flying toward him. He raised his open palm and it landed, gently onto it. As if it really meant to come to him.   
  
Vaguely, he could hear a child's laughter with the wind. It called out his name. A name he had nearly forgotten. A name only the child called him in his past.   
  
Uncle Tom! The boy's voice said. Uncle Tom! Let's play! He remembered him standing there, waving both his hands up in the air, in a cheerful manner, calling out to him.   
  
How sweet those days were. Back then, when his nephew was still alive. He had the same big, blue eyes and dark brown hair and smiling face. He remembered how he used to play with him. His gentle boyish face, full of laughter and fun.   
  
That was how he shall always remember the boy. Always smiling with big, shinning, blue eyes. The boy always trusted him and he was very fond of the boy. When the child died, he thought his world would crumble. He thought he would never recover.   
  
Not after what happened to Blues and the others. After that tragedy that happened to them, he didn't know what else to live for. But the boy became his life. If not for him he wouldn't have lived any longer...   
  
And yet... the boy died as well... He died in an accident with a frozen smile on his face.   
  
Ironic, isn't it? How you live, they should die... He told himself, bitterly.   
  
He never intended to live like this. So many years way from his own time. Cryogenic suspension...   
  
"Dr. Light!" A voice from behind him called, breaking the thread of his thoughts.   
  
Dr. Light turned to see X calling out his name, standing quite far from him. He smiled but did not answer. X looked around and saw Dr. Light. His worried face turned to a wide grin as he began to walk toward his creator.   
  
"Here you are, doctor." X said, smiling. "I've been looking for you..."   
  
Dr. Light smiled, gently at him. "What is it, Yakasa?" He asked.   
  
X closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath. "Nothing in particular..." He replied. "I just thought you needed company. It's pretty early in the morning."   
  
Dr. Light raised his eyebrows. "Oh?"   
  
"Ah, you don't sound convinced." He remarked, laughing.   
  
Dr. Light closed his eyes. "I'm convinced, my boy." He replied, smiling.   
  
X opened his eyes and continued to look on, watching as the sun began to rise, driving the darkness away with it's golden rays. He used to watch the sun rise with the boy. He had promised the boy that he would continue his work. He promised that he used his abilities to care for other people. He vowed he would give the boy's name to his last work.   
  
And that name was Yakasa...   
  
END   
  
**********************************************************   
further notes:   
I was suddenly inspired to write this. My cousin was telling me a few things and kept mentioning something I think I didn't hear right. But then when I told him about it, he said "That rhymes with Yakasa!" Eh... right now, he's standing next to me and ranting how to defeat Megaman Juno in MML... My, heavens...   
I hope it was good enough. Okay, I've to go. Bye for now.   
  
Ellis McDohl 


End file.
